Nothing is More Sacred than A Father's Love for his Daughter
by Cmindsfan9009
Summary: While Rossi's daughter, Joy, goes to meet with the suspect whom she thinks killed her friend at NYU in 2006, she puts herself in terrible danger. She is attacked and violated in the most brutal of ways. By the time her father, David Rossi, finds her, she is falling apart and will need her father now more than ever. I do not own Criminal Minds or any characters that are portrayed
1. Chapter 1 - Joy Under Attack

Summary – While Joy goes to meet with the suspect whom she thinks kidnapped and killed her friend at NYU in 2006, she puts herself in terrible danger. She is attacked and violated in the most brutal of ways. By the time her father, David Rossi, finds her, she is falling apart and will need her father now more than ever.

I do not own Criminal Minds or any characters that are portrayed in this fanfition

David Rossi was still becoming accustomed to having a daughter, a son-in-law and a grandson. After the shock wore off, he became the happiest he had ever been in his life. Joy was everything he could have hoped for and more in a daughter and wished that he could have known about her sooner. Once he, JJ, and Garcia tracked Joy's cell phone GPS location and then realized their suspected unsub was also at the same location, his heart nearly stopped. Without hesitation, he and JJ made their way to an SUV to Joy's location hoping that he would get there in time and praying that nothing will have happened to her.

Upon arriving at GPS location, he saw that it lead down a dark ally. He and JJ pulled their guns and flashlights and began looking for her. After a few minutes, he could hear a faint whimpering coming from behind a dumpster. Just the sound of it made him weak in the knees. He rushed over to and found her lying there bloody and bruised with her shirt ripped open and her pants and panties completely gone. Joy was alive, but he knew without a doubt that she had been raped.

"Joy, baby! Daddy's here! Daddy is right here sweetheart! Oh my God, honey! What has he done to you!?

"Daddy..?" , Joy whispered faintly with a little confusion in her voice.

"Yeah sweetheart, it's Daddy.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid and I should have never tried to confront him. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" she blubbered out as she began to sob.

"Oh, my darling! This is NOT your fault. None of this is your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for!" he said as he took his coat off to cover the exposed bottom part of her body.

"Rossi, do you need me to call an ambulance?" asked JJ

"No! No, Please! I don't want to go to a hospital! I just want to go and take a shower and forget this ever happened! Please don't!" she was crying and begging at this point. Rossi's heart began to break as he held his daughter in his arms trying to comfort her.

"Joy, honey, we have to make sure you are okay, physically. We need to make sure there is no internal damage. You need the morning after pill and STI prophylaxis. We also need the forensic evidence to make sure we can put this bastard away for good. We have to get you to the hospital right away."

"Please, Dad, I can't, I just can't. I'm so embarrassed. I can't do this. I can't handle this."

Rossi was shedding tears himself as he tried to convince her it was in her best interest to get checked out. "Sweetheart, I know it's going to be hard, but you really need to go. There could be some serious damage. Think of Kai and your husband. If it's anything serious, think of how devastated they'd be. And I would be as well. You're my daughter and it feels like I've loved you your whole life, not just in the last year since we first met. It would kill me if there was something seriously wrong and you didn't get medical treatment. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. You did absolutely nothing wrong. I'll tell you what. I'm going to call Morgan, his girlfriend works in the ER. She's a woman and I think she's working tonight. I can see if she can take care of you. She is a very sweet, compassionate woman and would be perfect to handle a situation like this."

"I don't want to go in an ambulance. I don't want strangers touching me or feeling trapped on in the back of a squad." Joy whispered.

JJ intervened and said, "Joy, if it would be easier, your dad and I can take you to the hospital ourselves and if you want someone to stay with you during the exam, I will do that for you in a heartbeat."

Rossi felt unbelievably grateful that JJ was back from her maternity leave just in time for a situation like this and so appreciative of her initiative to offer to do something like this for his daughter.

"O…Oka.. okay. I'll go as long as there is no ambulance. But… can… will….." it seemed Joy couldn't find the words to say. She took a deep breath and thought to herself "Just blurt it out and be done with it"

"Dad, instead of JJ, will you stay with me?"

"Kiddo, I will do and be wherever you want me to. I will be by your side every minute as long as you want me there."

Inside, Rossi's heart was breaking. He had met and dealt with hundreds of rape victims in his many years at the BAU, but none ever hit home like this had. This was his baby, his daughter. In all honestly, he wanted to immediately track down the bastard that did this to her and kill him slowly and painfully. But it was more important that he needed to be there for his daughter first and foremost.

"Okay, let's get you into the car. JJ, there is an emergency bag in the back with a blanket in it, can you go grab it for me before we move her?"

"I'm on it." JJ said, and quickly ran to the SUV

"Where are you hurting, honey?"

She looked him in the eyes when she responded. "My ribs, head, legs.. but I hurt the most… " and she quickly averted her eyes and looked away from her father as she completed her sentence… "down there."

"Okay, that's why we need to get you checked out. I'm so sorry this happened, baby. I should have known that you would have tracked him down. You're a journalist. I should have seen this coming!" Rossi pleaded almost as if asking for forgiveness.

"Daddy – it's not your fault. There's no way you could have known. If I had known this is what was going to happen, I never would have sought him out."

JJ returned with the blanket and helped Rossi wrap it around Joy's waist so that her exposed bottom half was completely covered and then put on Rossi's jacket on backwards to cover her front where her shirt and bra had been ripped so she wasn't exposed. They started to help her up, but she doubled over in pain. Rossi quickly scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the car and set her in the backseat. He asked JJ to drive so that he could sit in the backseat with her to hold and comfort her on their way to the hospital. He told JJ to blast the lights and sirens in order to get them there as soon as possible. The whole way there, Joy was sobbing and just kept repeating over and over again, "I'm so sorry Daddy. I'm so embarrassed." And all Rossi could do was hold her close and tell her that it wasn't her fault and she had nothing to be embarrassed about. He was holding one of her hands and could tell she was in a lot of pain because she was gripping his very tightly. This is every father's worst nightmare aside from having their child murdered – is having their daughter sexually assaulted.

This is my first Fanfic – so please be kind and let me know what yall think in the comment section!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hospital

Once they arrived at the hospital, JJ went to retrieve a wheelchair and then handed it off to Rossi. She went back in to find Savannah (Morgan's girlfriend) to tell her the situation and what needed to be done. Savannah instantly dropped the cases of patients she was working on and handed them off to the other doctors on staff at that time. She quickly went to recruit the most compassionate nurse on her staff to help assist her and to grab everything they needed for the rape kit exam.

As Rossi lifted Joy into the wheelchair from the car, she started to shake.

"Dad, I'm really scared. I don't think I can do this. Can I please just go to your house and take a shower and just try to get some sleep? Please?" she spoke as she sounded desperate"

"Baby, I know you're scared and embarrassed. But you are physically in pain and from the looks of the blanket, you are bleeding from where he assaulted you. You need to be examined. I will be right there with you every step of the way and I will not let anything happen to you. I promise! But you need to do this for your own health and also to make sure we can nail the bastard that did this."

As Rossi wheeled her inside, Savannah and JJ were there ready waiting for them. JJ went to go and park the SUV and call the team to fill them in on what happened while Savannah lead Rossi and Joy into a room a little ways away from the main traffic of the Emergency Room.

Once inside the room, Rossi lifted joy from the chair and set her on the hospital bed.

"Joy, I'm Savannah. I am Derek Morgan's girlfriend and as I understand it, you know him through your dad here?" Joy nodded yes. "Okay, from what I was told by JJ, you were sexually assaulted tonight?" to which Joy repeated her nod yes. "Alright, I'm going to ask a few basic questions before we get started on anything else with the exam or the more in depth questions. Would you like your father to wait outside as some of the questions I am going to ask are going to personal?"

"NO!" Joy blurted out. I need him to stay. I feel safe with him. And immediately after that phrase, she felt Rossi give her hand a little comforting squeeze while he rubbed soothing circles on her back. Rossi wasn't sure how he would handle knowing exactly what happened to his baby girl, but he knew at this moment it was not about him or what he was feeling; it was about Joy and him needing to be there for her as her father and to let her know that no judgement would come from him and that he would keep her safe.

"Okay, first I need to the date of your last menstrual cycle?"

"It was 2 weeks ago today"

'Alright. Now, can you tell me if you're hurting anywhere?"

"Umm, my ribs hurt, my head, my thighs… and between my legs and….. and my bottom.." Joy choked out those last few words. Rossi's heart broke. She didn't mention that last part earlier. That bastard not only raped her one way, but both!? It took everything in him to remain calm and not break down himself.

"Okay, do you know if he used any protection at all, like a condom..?"

"No, I don't think he did."

"Alright Joy, this is my most trusted nurse. Her name is Amber. Would you be comfortable if your dad stepped on the other side of the curtain so that Amber can help get the rest of your clothing off so we can bad them for evidence? Then we'll get you in a gown and get started with the exam. The quicker we do this, the quicker you can get out of here, go home, and get a shower. Which I know that is probably what you really want to do. I noticed some blood on the blanket that covered your lower half when you came in. And if you were raped both vaginally and anally, there could be lacerations and tearing, so I won't lie to you, some of these exams might be a little uncomfortable or even painful at times. But I promise you that I will be as quick and gentle as possible. Would you like something for the pain or a sedative to help you get through this a little easier?"

Joy looked to her father when asked that question. He gave her a reassuring smile and said "No matter what honey, I'm not going to leave your side as long as you want me here. So if you take either a pain shot or a sedative and are a bit groggy, I'll be right here to watch over you and keep you safe. I promise – I will never let anything happen to you again."

"Umm, okay, I think I will take a pain shot because I do hurt pretty badly."

"Okay, that's not a problem. Nurse Amber, I'm going to put orders in for 2mg Dilaudid IV and 4 mg Zofran." I want her to have those as soon as she is changed into the gown."

Rossi intervened and asked, "I know that Dilaudid is for pain, but what is the other medicine you mentioned?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't explain." said Savannah. Sometimes Dilaudid can make people a little nauseas and Zofran is an anti-nausea medicine that has very little side effects compared to other ant nausea medicines. Alright Joy, I'm going to ask your dad to step around the curtain here so we can get you into a gown and I'm going to go and put the orders for the medicine in. Once I come back in, we will get started, okay? And I just want you know that YOU are in control here. If at any time you want me to stop, just say so and I will do whatever you asked of me. So I will be back in about 15 or 20 minutes." And she left the room.

Joy looked up at Rossi, who looked at her with a sympathetic and loving smile. "Alright Kiddo, I'm going to be just on the other side of that curtain while you get changed. Once you're in one of these fashionable gowns, I will be right back here at your side, alright?"

"Okay…" Joy said hesitantly. But as her father tried to pull his hand out of hers to go behind the curtain, she quickly squeezed it tightly and looked him in the eyes as hers were welling up with tears as one escaped and started to cascade down her face. "Daddy, I'm scared to do all of this. I don't want to be touched or looked at in that way. Giving birth to Kai was completely different than this."

Rossi reached his hand up towards her face and using his thumb wiped her tear away. "Sweetheart, I know you're scared and you are right. Giving birth is a joyous and celebratory thing. But in this case you were violated in the most horrific of ways. This type of attack leaves victims embarrassed, ashamed, scared, alone, hurt, and confused. Their most intimate parts were viciously hurt against their will so it's perfectly normal for you to not want to be touched or looked at in the places. But the only ones who will see will be Savannah and the nurse. I'm going to be up here beside your head, so I won't see anything. My focus is going to be 100% on you. You are my daughter and just in the short time I've known you, you have become the light of my life and the most precious gift that God could have ever given me. I will do anything for you and I wish I could do this for you, but I can't. But what I CAN do is be here for you to make sure you feel safe and know that you're not alone in this. You're old man is right here and is going to help you through this." And with that, he gave her a small smile, leaned over and gently placed a kiss on her forehead before moving behind the curtain.

Rossi could hear Joy's whimpers of pain and she had to remove the top portion of what was left of her clothing. He was biting his fist and holding back his own tears that his baby was hurt like this. About 5 minutes later, nurse Amber pulled the curtain back and he saw joy sitting upright on the exam table in a gown with a sheet covering her legs. He walked over to her and slid a stool up to the top of the exam table right by her head. The nurse soon returned with supplies to draw blood and start an IV for her medicine. Once the blood was drawn, it was time for the pain medicine.

Amber said, "Okay, now this is going to make you feel really tired and maybe a little out of it when it hits you, but that out of it feeling will pass in about a minute, but the groggy and tired feeling will last a while."

Joy looked up at her dad and asked, "Promise you won't leave me? I don't want to be sedated without you here – I feel safe with you."

"I'm not going anywhere, honey. You just relax and let that medicine do its job to help take some of your pain away."

As soon as the medicine hit her, Joy was groggy, tired and looked like she could just fall asleep. But she was still awake and conscious and fought going to sleep because she didn't want anyone examining her while she wasn't awake or aware of what they were doing to her. It only took a minute or two to feel her pain subsiding. Next thing she knew, Savannah walked back in, followed by Nurse Amber with a tray with different instruments. What frightened Joy the most were the multiple & different sized speculums.

"Alright, Joy. I'm going to pull out these stirrups and I'm going to need you to place your heels into them and slide yourself down so that your bottom feels like it's starting to fall off the edge of the table. "

At first, Joy didn't move. She looked at her father who began lovingly stroking her hair in comforting, paternally protective way. "I'm right here baby, no one is going to hurt you again. It's okay. Let's do this so I can take you home." And he offered her his other had that wasn't stroking her head/hair. Joy slowly lifted each foot into the stirrups and slid down, but keeping her knees together.

"Joy, honey, that's good that you're in the right position now, but I need you to let your knees fall apart as far as they can." And with that statement, tears began streaming from Joy's eyes as her dad tried to talk to and comfort her until she complied and let her knees fall open. Even though Rossi couldn't see anything, what he could see was Savannah's face. And the look of shock and horror made his heart drop into his stomach. No words needed to be spoken, the look on her face said it all - Joy was brutally raped and that bastard caused her a lot of physical damage to her most intimate and private parts of her body that no woman should have to experience. At that look on Savannah's face, Rossi leaned over and kissed Joy on her forehead again and told how brave she was, how none of this was her fault and how much he loved her.

To be continued. Please let me know what yall think in my comment section!


End file.
